


Welcome Home

by Adriana_Morgan



Series: Welcome Home [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Married Sex, POV 707 | Luciel Choi, POV Second Person, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Surprise Sex, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriana_Morgan/pseuds/Adriana_Morgan
Summary: Saeyoung returns early from a business trip and discovers you in the midst of a naughty dream. He decides to surprise you in an unconventional way but doesn't realize you have a surprise of your own.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you who read 'Think of You' know that the angst currently happening in that story is intense. I needed a break from that so I wrote a fluffy smut piece of my favorite hacker. I want to thank sleeplesswithapen (who needs an AO3 account) and [glitchedmirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchedmirrors/pseuds/glitchedmirrors/works?fandom_id=10843759) for their encouragement as I wrote this. There are several things in this I haven't written before and their feedback was invaluable. I love you guys! <3

Saeyoung breathes a sigh of relief as the front door closes behind him with a quiet click. He inhales deeply as he closes his eyes to savor the smell and feeling of home. He enjoys the freedom freelance work gives him to operate from home but the business trips to meet new clients are always something he dreads.

The stillness of the house doesn’t surprise him. It’s well after midnight and you aren’t expecting him home until tomorrow. A grin curves his shapely lips as he begins to climb the stairs, anxious to see your beautiful face. Ten days away from you has been pure torture. Seeing and speaking to you via video chat just isn’t the same as sniffing the intoxicating smell of you as his hands glide over the softness of your body. The lower part of his body begins to stir at the mere thought of your curves and he takes the remainder of the stairs two at a time.

He slows down as he approaches the master bedroom, being sure to open the door as silently as he can. Light from the hallway falls across your slumbering face and his heart lurches at the sight of it. Even after ten years of marriage, he still gets butterflies when he’s near you. It took five years after you made him the happiest man alive to finally feel comfortable enough to move you out of the bunker and into the five bedroom family home you now reside in. Old habits die hard, however, and even though Saeyoung agreed to move from the middle of nowhere to suburbia, there is still more security than any other home in the area. Even with a gate, password protected door and security cameras, your husband would still be uncomfortable leaving you if not for the fact that his brother occupies the basement he converted into an apartment just for his twin.

Vaguely Saeyoung wonders if his brother is home before pushing the thought away and plunging the room into darkness as he closes the door and locks it. His leather satchel falls to the carpeted floor with a muffled thump and he crosses the room to switch on the small lamp that rests on the night table. Soft light illuminates the bed, revealing the way your legs move restlessly beneath the blankets. As Saeyoung watches, your arms stretch above your head and you moan his name, leaving no doubt what it is you’re dreaming about.

Saeyoung’s grin turns into a sly smile. It’s apparent you’ve missed him just as much as he you. The knowledge of that makes blood rush to his groin and he groans under his breath as his cock begins to harden. With impatient hands, he jerks the jacket from his shoulders and drops it on the floor. Shirt and jeans soon follow then he grasps the edge of the material that hides you from his view and carefully lifts it from your body.

Beneath the thick comforter you wear a black silk chemise, the short, lace-trimmed gown riding up your hips to reveal the smoothness of your thighs. Your nipples are puckered and clearly visible through the thin cloth. Another soft moan escapes your mouth and Saeyoung bites his lip at the flood of heat that rushes through him. Unable to resist, he reaches out and runs the pads of his fingers up your thigh. They immediately part and he licks his lips in excitement.

Climbing onto the bed, he tosses the blanket aside and straddles your hips. Eyes glued to your face, he gently pushes up the clothing that conceals your nakedness. His heart beats furiously against his chest, his dick now throbbing in anticipation. As much as he wants to sink into your wet heat, the desire to take his time and ensure your pleasure is much greater.

You move beneath him, your back arching as he runs the back of his fingers down between the valley of your breasts. He leans down and brushes his lips against one erect nipple then flicks the hardened peak with the tip of his tongue, savoring the way you whimper and push up against him. He draws the nub into his mouth, his fingers traveling to the other and giving it a gentle tug. You cry out and plunge your fingers into his hair, giving his thick locks a sharp jerk.

“Saeran,” you sigh as your hips buck up at the light stimulation being applied to your breasts.

His heart skips a beat at the sound of his brother’s name and Saeyoung’s head jerks up in surprise. “What the…” His words falter at the mischievous grin on your face. Your bright eyes laugh down at him and a small giggle escapes your chest.

“Got you,” you whisper then slap a hand over your mouth to muffle the squeals of amusement you can’t contain as he begins to tickle your sides.

His deep laughter fills the room as you squirm beneath him, love for you expanding within his chest and making him feel buoyant and worry-free. Your breasts jiggle slightly with the strength of your mirth and Saeyoung takes note of the alluring sight but continues to tease you. Tickling you is one of his favorite things to do; anything that involves touching you is his favorite thing. The way you surrender your whole self to him turns him on more than anything ever could. You’ve never been one to hold back, whether it be anger or joy, and he loves you for it.

Finally, he relents and leans down to capture your lips. His mouth moves over yours in a tender caress, small bouts of giggles still escaping both of you. “How long have you been awake?” he asks, his palms running up your sides to cup your face.

“When you got in the bed,” you answer and turn your head to kiss his hand. “I thought it was the twins coming to sleep with me.”

His thumbs graze your jaw as he smiles softly down at you at the mention of your auburn-haired offspring. “Have they been doing that a lot?”

You shake your head, returning his tender look. “Only a couple of times. They’ve really missed you.” Your arms snake around his neck and pull him down into a light kiss. “So have I,” you whisper against him.

His forehead rests against yours. “I could tell,” he teases. “You were moaning my name when I came in.”

“Was I?” A blush spreads across your cheeks and Saeyoung doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything as lovely.

“What were you dreaming about?” You bite your lip and avert your eyes in embarrassment. He presses his mouth to yours for another brief kiss before pulling away. “Come on, tell me. We’ve been married too long for you to be so bashful.”

Nodding you run your tongue along your bottom lip and clear your throat. Meeting his eyes, you take a breath to confess your dream. “It...you were...fucking my mouth,” you finish in a rush then cover your face with your hands.

Saeyoung’s cock twitches almost painfully at the memory of doing just that in the past. It’s not something he indulges in often, always too afraid of hurting you. However, he’d be lying if he said it’s not something he fantasizes about often. Something about how vulnerable you are as he thrusts into your mouth arouses him in a tremendous way.

“Do you...like that?” he questions with hesitation and gently pulls your hands away to gaze into your eyes. You nod with no small amount of bashfulness and he grins. “Why did it take you a decade to let me know?”

The flush on your face deepens and your shoulder lifts in a slight shrug. “I don’t know. You don’t do it often so I thought maybe...I was doing it wrong,” you finish quietly, your fingers toying with the hair on his nape.

“God, no,” he gasps in reassurance, feeling terrible that he’s made you feel this way. “Babe, everything you do to me is amazing...perfect, even. I refrain from fear of hurting you.”

Your mouth quirks and your fingers run down his cheek. “I like it when you lose control,” you confess as you shift your hips. “Just thinking about it is making me wet.”

The lust in your voice makes him groan and his forehead falls back to yours. “Can I feel?”

“I’d be offended if you didn’t,” you say, your breath already quickening with exhilaration. “It’s all for you, after all.”

His hand leaves your face and travels down your body, his eyes studying your reactions with an intensity that makes your pink face bloom red. However, you don’t look away. Your gaze remains locked with his as his fingers slip into your panties. Your small teeth sink down into your bottom lip as his middle finger parts your slick folds and sinks into your heat with no resistance.

“I love how turned on you get,” he groans and seizes your slightly parted lips with his.

Immediately his tongue pushes into your mouth to lap against yours, swallowing your small whimpers as his finger begins to move within you. His prick flexes with each small utterance you make, his nerves on fire for you. His hips move of their own accord, frantically in search of friction. The front of his boxers are damp with the abundance of precum leaking from the tip of his dick and he prays he’s able to last long enough to ensure your pleasure.

His mouth lifts from yours and journeys across your jaw to your ear. He bites down on its lobe the way he knows drives you wild and grins at your whine of disappointment when his finger leaves you. Raising the digit he presses it against your tongue and you moan. The wave of heat that washes over him at the sound causing sweat to bead along his hairline.

Your tongue swirls around, cleaning his finger of every trace of your arousal. His breathing quickens, a jolt of electricity traveling through his body. “I want to fuck that beautiful mouth of yours,” he says, his voice thick with need. “I want to see those gorgeous lips wrapped around my cock. Tell me you want it too.”

He removes his finger to allow you to answer. “Yes,” you pant, back arching as his fingers trail down to your breast. They circle one pink areola with a featherlight touch and you groan in frustration.

Saeyoung clicks his tongue in reproach. “I want to hear you say the words,” he whispers and grazes one sensitive peak.

“Saeyoung, please,” you plead and he’s surprised he doesn’t come right then at the helplessness in your tone.

“Please, what?”  

Your head rolls and you crash your lips to his, your fingers plunging into his hair to hold him in place. You lick at the seam of his mouth and he opens with no hesitation, allowing your tongue to coil around his. One hand leaves his tousled mane to roam down his chest and across his abdomen. It slips into the waistband of his underwear and he sucks in a sharp breath when your fist grips his erection. Your thumb grazes the head and his hips roll as a growl rumbles from his chest.

“Please, fuck my mouth,” you beg, finally releasing his lips.

You’re both breathless and the gentle dominance Saeyoung’s been able to exert so far slips for a moment. His eyes slide closed at the sensation of you stroking him, biting his lip at the pleasure that radiates from his groin. Your touch still makes him feel like the twenty-two-year-old virgin who fell head over heels for you. Various women have made passes at him over the years, but he’s never once been tempted to seek anyone’s affection but yours. In you he’s found everything he could ever want or need.

He gives you a passionate kiss as he clasps your wrist and pulls your hand away. Getting to his feet he shoves down his boxers and kicks them to the side. Carefully he positions himself astride your chest. With a grin full of enticement your hands ghost up the outside of his thighs and around his hips to graze his ass.

Taking his rigid flesh into his fist he runs the head over your lips, spreading the large bead of precum over their soft surface. “Lick it,” he demands hoarsely, watching as your glistening lips part to reveal the tip of your pink tongue.

Maintaining eye contact, you run the wet muscle up the underside of his cock then wrap your lips around the head and suck. Saeyoung releases a strangled moan as your mouth continues to move down one side of his member, your lips caressing the veiny length of him before running your tongue back up and paying homage to the other.

His hand moves to stroke your hair and you smile up at him, waiting for his next command which comes with his next breath. “Open,” he instructs, fingers moving to the back of your head to hold you in place as he guides his dick between your lips.

The sensation of your mouth enveloping him pushes away every vestige of reality until nothing is left but the pleasure of hearing you moan as he fills your mouth. He begins to move in shallow thrusts, each one getting him closer to being fully sheathed. Your nails dig into the flesh of his ass and he sucks in a hiss of air as his hips involuntarily jerk forward.

He hits the back of your throat and you gag. His actions still and he pushes your hair behind your ears as your hunger filled eyes water. “Okay?” he inquires, needing to know you are alright but already beginning to resume his motions, using his thumbs to wipe away the wetness that trails down your face.

In answer, you hum and close your eyes. The suction you apply makes his head fall back in bliss. “G-good girl,” he stammers, his hands fisting in your hair. “Oh Christ, you’re such a...good...girl.” Your head moves forward until your lips touch his pelvic bone and his control snaps. He grips your nape with one hand, the other moving to grasp the headboard. Your throat swallows convulsively around the head of his cock and he moans, his pelvis moving in small circles as he pistons into you.

“Fuck, yes,” he groans and drops his head forward. His eyes open to watch his shaft appear and disappear into your eager mouth and his heart feels as if it will burst from the love it contains. “Does it taste good?” he pants and you moan in answer, your hands moving to his hips in encouragement. He can feel your body moving beneath him, your own hips lifting in search of stimulation not forthcoming. “God, you take my cock so well,” he breathes and feels the appendage in question pulsate at the half-lidded gaze you give him.

If he doesn’t stop soon he won’t have the chance to feel your slick walls surrounding him as he’s been imagining these past ten days. As good as your mouth feels, it can’t compare to the feel of your pussy. Just the thought of sinking into the molten heat of your passage causes his balls to draw up against his body and he knows it’s time to stop before it’s too late.

“Stop, stop, stop,” he gasps, his words running together in a rush at his desperation to stave off his orgasm.  

He withdraws and you wipe away the abundance of saliva on your chin with the back of your hand. Saeyoung dismounts and stares down at your disheveled appearance. Your hair is mussed from his fists, your chemise bunched up above your heaving breasts. Flushed cheeks reveal how much you enjoyed sucking him off and whatever worries he has about potentially harming you are laid to rest by the desire you emanate. Leaning over he runs his tongue over your red, swollen lips, tracing their shape as his fingers run along the line of your jaw.

“You did so well; so, so well,” he praises between heavy inhalations when you part, his forehead resting against yours. He grins and nudges your nose with his. “I think you deserve a reward.”

Before you can ask what he means, he grips you behind the knees and turns you so your bottom faces the edge of the bed. He sinks to his knees and wastes no time in hooking his fingers into the waistband of your panties and drawing them down your legs. They join his boxers on the floor and he places your feet on his shoulders.

The playful bite he administers to your inner thigh makes you squeal in surprise then giggle as he repeats the action on the opposite leg. Your amusement makes his smile widen and he gazes up at you with pure devotion. There was a time in your marriage when he was afraid you may never smile again. The loss of your pregnancy a year and a half after the twins were born was brutal on both of you but he can’t even pretend to understand the feelings of guilt you confided in him. For a while, he was terrified he’d lost you, but eventually, you’d returned to him though he can still see the sadness in your eyes every once in a while.

But now, in this moment, that sorrow is nowhere to be found. You stare back at him with a soft smile, your fingers running through his curls in a loving gesture. His head dips and he presses his lips against the sensitive flesh of your mons in a tender kiss.

“I love you,” he murmurs, his eyes holding yours as he removes his glasses and sets them on the nightstand.

“I love you, too,” you answer, your eyes sparkling with sudden moisture.

Saeyoung’s lips rove up the inside of your thigh and he closes his eyes to better concentrate on the sensation of your velvety skin beneath his mouth. He can smell your arousal and the craving it stirs to taste you makes him lightheaded.

“You smell so good,” he breathes and runs the tip of his nose through your damp curls.

A soft sigh drifts from your chest and your knees fall to the sides, opening you up to his exploration. It won’t take much to make you come. He’s an expert at reading your body, your form like a musical instrument beneath his hands. He knows the exact places to touch and kiss to draw out the sounds he wants to hear. Your moans and gasps are a melody he’ll never tire of hearing.

His thumbs run over your labia in a light massage then part your lips to reveal your engorged clit to his ravenous stare. With a predatory growl, he drags the flat of his tongue across the throbbing nub and your hips come off the bed with a strangled cry of pleasure. His mouth follows the movement of your body with ease, years of practice earning him the know-how of anticipating your actions.

One hand travels over the slight swell of your abdomen in search of your breast. Finding its home, his fingers pluck at the hardened tip before he begins to roll the erect bud. Your back arches and he moans at the breathless noise that comes from your throat. Your fingers clutch at his hair and his cock flexes at your touch. Instead of gripping his pulsing member as he’s tempted to do, he instead uses his free hand to insert two long digits into your dripping core.

The space around you fills with the lewd, wet sounds of his tongue and fingers bringing you ever closer to your release. Your response to his affection excites him immensely and the feeling that he will burst at any second from anticipation makes him redouble his efforts. The fingers moving within you curl up and press against your g-spot, causing you to release a long, drawn-out groan of ecstasy. You bite the back of your hand to muffle your cries and Saeyoung lifts his head with a sound of protest.

“No, let me hear you,” he pants and nuzzles your hand when you reach down to wipe away the accumulation of saliva and arousal coating his chin.

“The kids…” Your words trail off into a quiet whine as he presses his thumb against your clit and rotates it in small circles.

He grins. “A freight train couldn’t wake those two,” he chuckles. Turning his head he places a hot, open-mouthed kiss on your leg. “Come on, I want to hear those pretty sounds you make when I do this.” His lips replace his thumb on the slick bundle of nerves and tug on the small nub.

“Oh my god,” you gasp, hips bucking up at the suction he applies. His fingers leave you and wander lower. He circles the tight entrance of your ass, the slight pressure of his middle finger making your body writhe. “Saeyoung... _fuck, yes_...more.”

His heart pounds at the lustful sound of your voice. He’s managed to push you past that edge of inhibition you balance on; given you the permission he knows you need to surrender completely to his whims. Your legs twitch as he lets out a long, deliberate moan against you, conscious the vibration will enhance the sensations driving you rapidly to your release.

The finger pressing against your rear retreats to dip back into your cunt, lubricating the nimble digit before returning. The tip slides into your ass and your head presses hard against the mattress.

“I...oh god, Saeyoung...I’m going to c-come.” Then your eyes clench shut as bliss overtakes you.

Uttering a sound of encouragement, his hand leaves your breast to press down against your pubic bone, holding you in place as you lose control of your body. Your toes curl as your orgasm hits you, cries of rapture filling the space around you. For a brief moment, Saeyoung is afraid he’ll come right then with no need for further stimulation. His cock pulses at your pleasure, the rigid shaft jumping with small convulsions.

His hands massage your hips as you come down, his tongue lapping at the juices leaking from you with slow, lazy strokes. Your legs fall to the sides weakly, your chest heaving. With some reluctance, Saeyoung lifts his head and presses his mouth to your inner thigh in a tender caress before rising to his feet. Peppering your body with tiny kisses, he works his way up to your mouth and nips at your bottom lip.

“Alright?” he questions, his hand pushing back the sweat-soaked tendrils sticking to your temple.

You laugh and raise your head to give him a brief peck. “Alright? More like amazing.”

He grins with accomplishment and slips his arms around your waist. “Wrap your legs around me,” he whispers against your mouth. He sucks lightly on your top lip as you comply then lifts you effortlessly.

Climbing onto the bed, he turns and maneuvers himself to lean back against the headboard. To his surprise, and immense pleasure, you immediately dominate and capture his mouth in a fervent kiss. You clutch at his shoulders as your tongue delves in search of his, emitting a small whimper through his open lips. Your pelvis moves against him, the underside of his cock cradled between your folds. His fingers twist in the fabric of your chemise and he begins to lift the featherlight material until your hands cover his and squeeze.

“Don’t,” you gasp, tearing your mouth from his with an almost panicked look on your face.  

Saeyoung’s thick brows twitch down in confusion. You’ve never concealed your body from him before and your sudden alarm concerns him. “What’s wrong?”

He releases the thin material and you relax, placing your hands on his chest. “I-I’ve...gained weight,” you admit and he can’t help laughing at your worried expression.

“So?” he chuckles and shakes his head. “I don’t care about that.” Your eyes begin to water and he strokes your hair with a gentle hand. When he speaks, his voice is just as tender. “MC, I fell in love with what’s in here,” he places his other hand over your heart. “You’re beautiful to me no matter what. Don’t hide from me; don’t deny me the simple pleasure of seeing my wife’s body. You’ve always turned me on, nothing is ever going to change that. Got it?”

You return his smile with a nod, gathered tears slipping free to slide down your cheeks. You swipe them away then grasp the edge of your gown and remove it with no reservations. His gaze drops to take in the beauty of your form, his hands ghosting over your curves with delight. Other than a slight bulge to your abdomen and a modest increase in breast size, he notices nothing out of the ordinary. His palms move up to your chest, weighing the soft mounds as his thumbs whisper over their hardened peaks.

“How lucky am I?” he grins and buries his face in your chest. “The most gorgeous woman in the world is the mother of my children. How did I manage that?”

“Shut up,” you demand shyly, your voice thick with emotion.

Your hands clasp his face and tilt it up to your waiting mouth. Your tongue runs over his bottom lip before you draw it into your mouth. Your teeth bite down on its fullness and he groans, one hand coming up to grasp your nape. Rising to your knees, you reach down to hold his firm length steady as you insert the tip into your slick heat.

His girth stretches you as you ease down and he relishes the breathless moans of satisfaction that fan across his lips. Once fully seated your motions still except for fractional, involuntary twitches that grind your pelvises together in a euphoric way. Reaching up, you grip the curved edge of the headboard, stretching your torso and giving Saeyoung full reign of your breasts. He seizes the opportunity and presses them together, covering one erect nipple with his mouth. You gasp and throw your head back as he applies suction, rising slightly before sinking back down again.

His hips thrust up with enough force to lift you marginally and your lower body rolls against him. Your mouth drops to his ear, tongue tracing its shell. “You feel so good,” you murmur and pull yourself up until only half of him remains inside your body. “Fuck me, Saeyoung.”

Not needing to be told twice, his hands slide beneath your bottom and spread you as he plants his feet on the soft surface of the mattress. From the first stroke, he sets a brutal pace, too inflamed to take things slow. The litany of crude words flying past your lips causes a delightful tingle to start in his balls and travel up the length of his cock.

“Ah...fuck…” he groans as you begin to move with him, your hips coming down to meet him halfway with each driving thrust. He won’t be able to last much longer, his prick already pulsating with the need for release. Desperate to feel you come around him, a hand returns to your nape and he pulls you into a passionate clash of tongues. “Come for me, MC,” he pants between quiet grunts.

You whine at his command and increase the pace he’s set. With fluid precision, he matches your tempo, a fine sheen of sweat blanketing your bodies. The volume of your pleasurable cries swells as the walls of your pussy begin to contract around him. Teeth scrape against one over-sensitive nipple and your body begins to spasm as your orgasm washes over you.

Saeyoung takes up a chant of ‘love you’, unable to think of anything but the adoration he has for you that enhances the ecstasy he’s experiencing. He worships the ground you walk on and you’ve always been sure to let him know you feel the same. You are his soulmate, you are his home; you are everything he believed was merely the stuff of fairytales.

He erupts with a loud, satisfied groan, a massive tremor running through his body. Thick strands of ejaculate fill you and seep out around his cock as he continues to move within you with slow, deliberate strokes. Your head falls to his shoulder, arms lowering to twine around his neck. His arms embrace you and squeeze tight as you both try to regain your breath.

Your body presses against his, even now trying to get as close as possible. His hands begin to soothe you as he feels your body quiver with silent sobs, concern, and confusion causing his slowing heartbeat to increase once again. He replays the events that just transpired, searching for any indication that he’s done something wrong; any clue that he may have inadvertently hurt you somehow. Remembering nothing he clasps your upper arms and gently pushes you back so he can see your face.

“What’s wrong?” he questions, your red, swollen eyes tearing through his heart. “Did I do something? Was I too rough?”

You shake your head and bite your lip. “No,” you whisper brokenly, “I’m just...really happy.” Leaning forward you press a light kiss against his lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, babe,” he answers as he begins to stroke your hair. You nuzzle his neck as he holds you close, his mind still working despite your assurances. The only other time you’d ever cried after sex was-

Sudden realization makes him lightheaded and a huge grin spreads across his face. Of course, he should have known. The slight increase in breast size, the small bulge of your tummy, your higher than normal libido and now the rush of powerful emotions. He releases a joyous bark of laughter and once again pushes you back to peer at your face.

“How far along are you?”

You sniff and don’t bother denying it. “Three and a half months,” you mutter and swipe away the moisture on your cheeks.

He stares at you, mouth agape. “So far! Why haven’t you told me?”

You give a slight shrug of one shoulder. “I don’t know. I just...after last time I wanted to make sure…”

“...it stuck,” he sighs and rubs his eyes. “Christ, MC.”

“Well, you were so disappointed and...sad...last time.”

Love and affection overwhelm him and makes his eyes prick. His hand comes up to rest below your ear, thumb running over your jaw in a light caress. “So were you,” he reminds you softly. “You don’t have to protect me, babe. And you most certainly don’t have to go through things alone. If something had happened and you had to go through a loss alone...it would kill me.”

His free hand moves to cover your abdomen and he smiles. “Another set of twins?” he asks hopefully.

You laugh and shake your head as your hands cover his. “No, thank god.”

“Ah well,” he grins then pulls you into a kiss. Happiness bubbles up within him, coming out in giddy laughter. “You make me so happy,” he breathes when you part.

You lay your head on his shoulder, nose pressed against his neck. His hands trail up and down your back, a fierce sense of protectiveness rushing through him. You’ve given him everything he’s ever wanted; unconditional love and a family to remember him when he’s gone.

Wrapping an arm around your waist, he eases the two of you down to recline on the plush surface of the bed and coils his body around yours. He inhales the scent of your shampoo, the familiar scent making him glad he decided to catch an earlier flight. This moment of peace in your hectic lives is cherished and he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

“Welcome home,” you whisper as you snuggle against him and thinks to himself that with you he always is.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cooladrianamorganstuff


End file.
